Extraño
by Lyneth
Summary: Pero tal vez nada de aquello fuera extraño, sino tan sólo un signo natural del paso del tiempo. ¿Qué podría hacer a Ron permanecer adentro en un día tan espléndido? OneShot. RHr


**Disclaimer: **_Hoy fui de compras y, al querer pagar, me di cuenta de que no había millones de dólares en mi billetera. Tampoco había un auto importado esperandome afuera para llevarme a mi casa, que no quedaba en un barrio super-mega-lujoso. Por lo tanto, asumo que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, sino a J.K Rowling. _

* * *

**Extraño.**

Por Lyneth.

Era extraño que para esa época del año, a mediados de abril, hiciera un día tan soleado y caluroso en aquellos parajes de Escocia en los que el castillo de Hogwarts se encontraba. Sin embargo, ninguno de sus habitantes se quejaba de ello ni mucho menos: aceptaban aquel milagro de un sábado veraniego a mitad de año como un pequeño regalo por sus esfuerzos en los estudios, y se disponían a sacarle el máximo provecho.

Las chicos de quinto de Gryffindor se apresuraron más que nunca a devorar su desayuno en el Gran Comedor aquella mañana, ansiosos por reunirse con sus compañeras de curso que, bastante más madrugadoras, ya se encontraban en los jardines disfrutando de la ola de calor bajo la benevolente sombra de los árboles milenarios, mientras observaban los fantásticos movimientos que el Calamar Gigante realizaba en el lago, tal vez para refrescarse, tal vez intuyendo que aquel día tenía un número de espectadores completamente fuera de los común para el otoño. Muy pronto, ellas mismas experimentarían la sensación de frescura del agua de primera mano, cuando ellos llegaran al patio. Pero esa era otra historia.

Harry había llegado el más retrasado de todos. Nadie le preguntó nada aunque a todos les había parecido extraño que se hubiera despertado al último cuando, como todos se habían podido dar cuenta a esas alturas, últimamente limitaba el sueño a lo estrictamente necesario. Y tampoco nadie comentó lo raro que era, en un día así, no verlo bajando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una mirada de orgullo, con sus manos ocupadas en transportar con el mayor cuidado su Saeta de Fuego. No eran tan insensibles.

Una masa veloz de estudiantes se precipitó hacia la salida en cuanto el último bocado hubo desaparecido de la mesa, con tal alboroto que Harry apenas podía escuchar la emocionada plática con que Dean lo había estado taladrando desde que había llegado. Una especie de elaborado plan para iniciar una guerra de agua con las chicas que Harry entendió a medias, pero que parecía tener a sus compañeros (incluyendo a Neville, que lucía un brillo en sus ojos de lo más innatural en él) de lo más entusiasmados.

Harry sólo pensaba en que no estaba de ánimos para esos juegos, que de cualquier forma estaba tan distraído y distante que sería un desastre y que no podía sacarse de encima la sensación de que algo faltaba en aquel lugar. En cuanto un grupo de seguidores de Quidditch que comentaban el último partido pasaron a su lado tarareando una pegajosa melodía, Harry se dio cuenta de qué era.

"¿Dónde está Ron?" preguntó extrañado a sus compañeros mientras salían por la puerta principal.

"En la Sala Común, –respondió Dean encogiéndose de hombros- terminó el desayuno antes de que llegaras y nos dijo que tenía pensado quedarse arriba un rato, que después nos alcanzaba."

"¿En serio?" insistió Harry sin creérselo.

"¡Allá él!" exclamó Seamus adelantándose y desprendiéndose de sus zapatos, mientras corría en dirección a la "posición de ataque uno"

Harry se tomó unos momentos para preguntarse los motivos de un comportamiento tan extraño en su mejor amigo. Inclusive a él, con el peor malhumor del mundo, aquel clima comenzaba a relajarlo y a hacerlo olvidar un poco los problemas que lo acallaban por todos lados. Le daba pena no poder remontar su Saeta de Fuego en un día así, pero, casi de la nada, le entraron unas terribles ganas de ver la cara que podría Lavender Brown cuando le empaparan la túnica nueva que le había enviado su madre. Ya hablaría con Ron después.

-

Ron no andaba con muchas ganas de hablar.

Se encontraba particularmente molesto e irritable y cada tanto soltaba algún bufido hastiado que interrumpía el tranquilo silencio de la Sala Común, haciendo eco en las adornadas paredes de aquel cuarto anormalmente desierto.

Era extraño que en un día como aquel, radiante y libre de clases, Ron Weasley no hubiera sido el primero en tirar sus deberes a un lado, correr a toda velocidad a través de las escaleras hacia el Gran Comedor y declararse jefe y líder supremo del escuadrón de batalla contra las chicas mientras engullía sus tostadas a velocidad descomunal. Salvo por la parte del desayuno, sin el que le era imposible mantenerse en pie cada día, nada de esto había pasado. Por el contrario, aquella mañana había abandonado la torre de Gryffindor sin ningún entusiasmo y, cuando Dean Thomas le había salido con sus entusiastas planes de guerra, se había limitado a escucharlo y luego a fingir un malestar que no sentía para poder subir sin que le hicieran más preguntas.

Y ahora, sólo en la Sala Común, necesitaba encontrar un culpable.

¿Él, Ronald Weasley, eligiendo _voluntariamente_ quedarse a estudiar en lugar de salir a holgazanear con sus amigos? No, eso no era natural y definitivamente no había sido él el que lo había decidido.

El día anterior, Snape había castigado sus horrendos resultados en la clase haciéndolo oler su propia poción -bastante más parecida a una solución de huevos podridos que a un brebaje encogedor- durante casi media hora, y de seguro aquello había hecho estragos en su mente. O no. Tal vez los cursos de embrujorrápid sí funcionaran y Filch había conseguido echarle el mal de ojo que siempre le prometía al descubrirlo sacándole la lengua a la señora Norris, o tal vez los gemelos hubieran introducido alguna de sus sustancias experimentales en la sopa que había comido en la cena. Quizá Snape le hubiera enseñado a Filch a hacer el mal de ojo para distraerlo, mientras los gemelos colocaban la poción encogedora defectuosa en su cena. Qué más daba.

El caso era que afuera había sol y en Gran Bretaña era sábado y en Hogwarts todos se divertían menos él, sin otro motivo más que su propia locura.

Se escuchó el sonido de pasos entrando a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda. Ron alzó la vista del libro que había estado mirando en forma ausente desde que había llegado y divisó una conocida melena castaña caminando en dirección a él, con una enorme pila de libros en sus brazos y expresión algo cansada.

Ahí estaba. Ahora, Hermione lo vería y levantaría sus cejas incrédula y lo instigaría a decirle por qué no estaba afuera y él, con aire ofendido, le respondería que estaba a punto de bajar y se retiraría de allí con total dignidad.

Pero ni _"¿Qué haces aquí, Ron?_" ni _"¿Es que Malfoy te ha Confundido o algo?"_ llegaron en el momento esperado, sino tan sólo un escueto _"Buenos días, Ron" _antes de que su amiga tomara asiento junto a él, disponiéndose ella también a adelantar sus deberes. Aquello era más de lo que Ron podía aguantar.

Pensó en Dean y en los gemelos y en cómo Harry nunca había llegado para proponerle un uno a uno con las escobas del colegio y el _"¿Qué demonios te pasa?"_ le salió bastante más brusco de lo que pretendía.

Ahora sí, recibió la mirada incrédula que esperaba seguida de un sorprendido _"¿Qué?"_

"¿No piensas preguntarme por qué no salí?"

"¿Por qué quieres que te lo pregunte?"

Ron alzó el rostro con aire de incomprendido. "Nunca dije que quisiera que me lo preguntaras"

"Bien"

"Bien"

Silencio. Ron soltó otro bufido que rebotó en las paredes de la Sala Común y volvió a pretender que leía su manual de Transformaciones, sin hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo en descifrar lo que ponía. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a todo el mundo aquel día?

Tal vez a Hermione y Harry también les habían puesto algo raro en la comida. Pensó, por un momento, que tal vez todo fuera una gran conspiración de los Elfos domésticos que trabajaban en las cocinas, alentados por Dobby a conseguir su libertad dominando las mentes de los magos que los ordenaban. Pensó que sería algo bueno, y un poco más dentro de su normalidad, pinchar a Hermione con su teoría. Y alzó la vista.

Ella, como era costumbre, había aprovechado esos quince minutos en leer todo el capítulo que Flitwick les había mandado y ya comenzaba a anotar los datos más importantes en un pergamino aparte. Estaba sentada en la otra punta del sillón, reclinada suavemente sobre la mesa con su codo apoyado sobre una pila de papeles. Y algo extraño ocurrió.

A Ron se le perdieron en el aire los elfos y las cocinas, y por alguna razón la misma Hermione fue la que comenzó a ocupar toda su atención. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese entonces, pero en aquel instante no pudo evitar ver que había algo distinto en ella. No algo demasiado notorio, pues su cabello seguía siendo el mismo desordenado conjunto de ondas castañas, sus ojos seguían siendo marrones y pequeños y aún su postura seguía siendo encorvada por la inmensa cantidad de libros que llevaba día tras día a sus espaldas. Pero sin embargo ahí estaba, sutil, imperceptible, pero ahí mismo. Algo diferente.

Una gota solitaria de sudor se deslizaba por su cuello. Recorría lenta pero segura el camino hacia su pecho, atravesando su piel, que Ron notó algo más bronceada que lo que recordaba. Sí, seguía siendo pálida, pero ya no era aquella palidez anormal de la niña de once años que escasamente abandonaba el castillo cuando una clase lo requería, sino el semblante blanco pero sano de quién desde ya hace bastante se resignó a que perder el tiempo jugando a los gobstones y hablando mal de Malfoy en el patio no era algo tan malo después de todo.

Hermione había crecido, no tanto como él y Harry, pero estaba más alta y más esbelta y se la notaba más fuerte aún en la pequeñez de su espalda y lo diminuto de sus manos. ¿Desde cuando eran tan pequeñas? Probablemente siempre lo habían sido, pero él nunca se había percatado de ello. O sí, recordaba haber pensado en algo parecido al verla agarrada del brazo de Victor Krum en el Baile de Navidad, o cuando había logrado ponerlo en Jaque en su último partido de ajedrez mágico o al ayudarla a cargar todas las golosinas de Honeydukes que había decidido invitarles en celebración de la creación del ED. Tal vez la misma mañana anterior hubiera reparado en aquel detalle, mientras ella corregía su redacción de Pociones tachando los conceptos innecesarios o le señalaba los párrafos del libro que más útiles consideraba, pero luego lo había olvidado.

Pero mientras se volvía consciente de la calidez que el cuerpo de Hermione emanaba hacia él, todos esos pensamientos perdidos regresaron junto con la abrumadora certeza de que si él se encontraba allí en aquel momento era precisamente para eso. Para observar a Hermione hundir su nariz en el pergamino y sentir el contacto de su brazo libre y darse cuenta de que sus manos eran pequeñas.

Fue lo más claro del mundo para él, entonces, que le había dicho a Dean que le dolía el estómago sólo para no perderse aquellos momentos de solitaria reflexión, en donde no había nadie para darse cuenta de que sus ojos habían permanecido fijos en el mismo punto de la cara de su amiga por casi diez minutos y donde no era necesario dar explicaciones sobre lo que pasaba por su mente, ni siquiera a sí mismo.

Estaban solos. Completamente solos en la calurosa Sala Común y estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y las manos de Ron eran mucho más grandes y sus brazos más largos, lo suficiente como para que sólo le bastara levantarlos un poco para correr la cortina de cabellos que caía sobre el rostro de Hermione y así observarla mejor.

¿Por qué no hacerlo? Si el mundo estaba loco y no había nadie en la Sala Común. Si sólo…

"Afuera está hermoso" Ron dio un respingo, golpeando su codo ligeramente contra el respaldo del sillón. Hermione, sin que él se hubiera percatado, había levantado su rostro hacia la ventana y se había dirigido a él como si llevaran toda la mañana comentando el clima. "¿Terminaste ya con eso?"

"Ehhmm…" no le hizo falta responder la pregunta. Hermione ya había desviado su vista hacia la pila de pergaminos borroneados frente a él y le estaba dirigiendo su conocida mirada reprobatoria.

"Qué más da¿te apetece salir un rato?"

"¿Tú me estás proponiendo dejar mi tarea, Hermione?" Logró preguntar. Ella hizo un gesto con su mano, como espantando un mosquito, y lo miró como apresurándolo a darle una respuesta antes de que se arrepintiera.

"Vale… Tú ve yendo, yo busco mi escoba y te sigo"

Hermione se encogió de hombros y comenzó a recoger sus cosas mientras Ron subía de dos en dos los escalones que conducían a las habitaciones de los chicos de quinto. Una vez allí cerró la puerta tras de sí y una vez más bufó, aunque esta vez en un tono más parecido al de un suspiro.

Afuera había sol y en Gran Bretaña era sábado y en Hogwarts todos se divertían menos él, Harry nunca había venido a buscarlo y a Hermione no le había sorprendido que se quedara y, ahora que lo pensaba, a pesar de su castigo Snape le había puesto un Aceptable a su brebaje encogedor.

Pero tal vez nada de aquello fuera extraño sino tan sólo un signo natural del paso del tiempo, como también así lo era que la misma niña gruñona que tanto lo había fastidiado por no poder pronunciar bien sus hechizos ahora lo hiciera perder la noción del espacio y las horas, logrando que fuera necesario correr escaleras arriba para no ser traicionado por su instinto.

Ron dio un largo respiro, tomó su escoba del suelo y bajó una vez más a la Sala Común. Cuando llegó, Hermione ya se había ido y cuando regresó al final del día, mojado y cubierto de barro y sudor, no recordaba nada sobre manos pequeñas, sentimientos confusos ni elfos conspiradores, y no tenía nada en la mente que le hiciera pensar que aquel no hubiera sido un día perfectamente normal.

Fin.

* * *

N/A: Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado mi primer intento de fic de Harry Potter. Antes que nada, quiero darle mi más profundo agradecimiento a mi estimadísima beta **Sara-GR, **a quién debo la seguridad que necesitaba para poder publicar esto¡Eres lo mejor! D

A decir verdad, disfruté muchísimo escribiendo este pequeño One-shot, y si tu has disfrutando leyéndolo, pues ya se sabe, justo abajo hay un botoncito que dice "Go" esperando a ser presionado ;)

Atte.

Lyneth


End file.
